Don't Stand So Close To Me
by Daft Crescendoll
Summary: Sakura is a regular girl in a normal school with a typical crush on her english teacher...Kakashi. What happens though when she finds out he's crushing on her as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Don't Stand So Close To Me. **

**Chapter One:**

Young teacher the subject

Of schoolgirl fantasy

She wants him so badly

Knows what she wants to be

Inside her there's longing

This girl's an open page

Book marking she's so close now

This girl is half his age.

Sakura raised her hand high above her head; a slight squeal of anticipation escaping her lips as she nearly pulled herself upright with the stretching of her raised arm.

"Yes Sakura?" said her English teacher, Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura lowered her hand slowly, nervously. She then rose from her chair and approached his desk with an uneasy stride. She licked her pink lips and spoke.

"Mr. Hatake, I um…I had a question on today's reading assignment. Would you mind if I stayed after and…"

"Not at all, Sakura, see me after class." He said briskly as he returned to grading papers. Her face flushed slightly at his reaction but she returned to her seat.

The bell rang moments later and Sakura's heart jumped into her throat at the sound of it. As all the other students rushed into the halls to head home, Sakura lingered, slowly rising from her seat to approach the desk of her teacher.

"Now, what was it you were having trouble with Sakura?" he said, smiling beneath the odd black mask he wore which began at the bridge of his nose and ended somewhere along his clavicle, accompanied by a black headband that covered his left eye.

Sakura could always tell when he was smiling despite the mask, for his visible eye always crinkled sweetly when he did. The sight of him smiling relaxed her considerably and she found her voice again.

"On page 886, I was wondering about the last part of that poem. From the part where he says 'But thy eternal summer shall not fade, nor lose possession of that fair thou owest…' to the end, what does he mean?"

Kakashi smiled again, more discreetly and pulled a poetry textbook from under a pile of papers. He turned to the page and pointed to the poem Sonnet 18 by William Shakespeare. He read the ending aloud from where she had begun and as he did, he felt a slight pressure alight on his shoulder, almost like a bird had perched there. He turned ever so slightly to see Sakura's hand resting lightly on his shoulder. She didn't notice him looking for she was studying the literature on the desk, trying to make it clear of the mud that covered its meaning in her mind.

Kakashi looked back at the book and marked the page before closing it.

"All it means is that because he described her beauty on paper, as long as men are able to read, she will be immortal." He looked up at her face and only then did he realize exactly how close she had gotten to him over the past few moments.

Sakura's eyes were a deep turquoise that seemed to glow from up close, and Kakashi could account for it fully by this time. He was nearly blinded by their brightness, but he noticed something beneath the glow. It was a painful longing, almost a sadness that plagued them, and it only deepened the longer he held her gaze. He lowered his eye slowly to her trembling mouth and for a God-forsaken split second, he seriously considered kissing her.

Somewhere in his deep thoughts, however, an alarm went off that signaled the final straw. He had to get away from her somehow or that straw would snap and he would lose his resolve.

"Don't stand so close to me!" he said crassly. Sakura jumped back a step, surprised and slightly stung. Kakashi instantly felt horrible for inflicting that upon her, but he hadn't had a choice.

"I think that was all I needed," Said Sakura as she backed slowly away from his desk. Kakashi tried to apologize with his eye, but she was still slightly stung. "I understand it now. Thank you Mr. Hatake."

She then turned quickly and snatched up her bag, heading for the door. She didn't say anything as she looked back one more time, and neither did he.

**Review if you would like for me to post the second chapter. I'm still working on it but once its finished, I'll see about posting it. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: T for violence and language.**

**Discplimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Don't Stand So Close To Me.**

**Chapter Two:**

Her friends are so jealous

You know how bad girls get

Sometimes it's not so easy

To be the teacher's pet

The next day, Sakura was early to her English class that morning. So early in fact, that the door to the classroom hadn't even been opened. Mr. Hatake wasn't there.

"Shoot." She muttered as she resigned herself to sit on the cold tile floor to the left of the door. She pulled her knees up close to her chest and rested her forehead on them. She didn't see Mr. Hatake coming down the hall ten minutes later, staring at the mop of pink hair that obstructed his view of her face.

Of course, he didn't actually need to see her face to know who she was. Who else in this school had naturally pink hair? He smiled to himself as he came closer, although, he wasn't exactly sure what about her made him smile.

"Well, good morning Sakura." He said cheerily as he looked down on her. She didn't move.

Mild panic swept across his masked face as he wondered whether or not she was conscious, but he soon sighed with relief when he heard her soft and even breathing. She had fallen asleep.

Kakashi wasn't exactly sure how to handle a situation like this, but he soon decided that he would have to wake her eventually.

"Sakura…" he said slowly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura sighed. She heard her name being said, but she couldn't place the voice with a face yet.

"Sakura," said kakashi, slightly louder than before while he shook her shoulder gently.

Sakura snorted loudly as her head shot up.

"What!" she exclaimed as Kakashi jumped slightly at her violent awakening.

"Sakura, you were sleeping," said Kakashi soothingly as Sakura finally came around.

"Aw, I really fell asleep? How long was I out? Oh no! Did I miss your class? Oh! Mr. Hatake I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you I swear!" Sakura rambled off quickly, while Kakashi tried desperately to cut in.

"Sakura! Its fine," he finally interjected, "Class hasn't even started yet," he couldn't help but smile at the look of relief on his student's face.

"Oh, thank goodness," she sighed as she took the hand offered to her and rose creakily from the cold tile floor. She winced slightly at the crick she now had in her neck.

Kakashi unlocked the door to the classroom and he let Sakura go ahead of him. They both walked to their desks in silence, placing their bags and books down and readying their materials. Once they were all settled, an awkward silence split the room.

Sakura fiddled with her pencil while Kakashi played with one of his many odd paperweights.

The silence was becoming close to unbearable and just as Sakura was about to break it, one of her classmates, Ino Yamanaka, came waltzing in to plop down at her own desk. Sakura noticed the other girl looking between her and Kakashi with an odd, probing look on her face. She stopped, however, when one of her friends came in to sit next to her, and she then began to gossip with the other girl about some random nonsense that Sakura didn't care to listen to.

Class went by as it normally did as the room finally filled with students. However it was after class that things began to go a little differently than they normally did.

The class emptied quickly enough, with the exception of Sakura, who lingered behind to say goodbye to Kakashi. As she waved from the door, smiling, she turned and had her smile swiftly slapped off her face by none other than Ino.

Kakashi looked up at the noise but all he saw was the closed classroom door. He dismissed it quickly enough and continued to go about packing up for the day.

Sakura was not so lucky. One of Ino's bigger friends grabbed Sakura's shirt front and hauled her into the wall opposite Kakashi's classroom.

"So," began Ino to Sakura's left. Her head was spinning slightly from being banged into the wall behind her, "You and Mr. Hatake huh? That's really sick. Really fucking sick you know?"

Sakura was completely confused and still a bit dazed, "W…what are you talking about?" she managed to mumble out before she was jarred into the wall again by the behemoth holding her up.

"Don't try to play dumb! We know you're sleeping with him so he'll up your grade point average!" Ino spat. She managed to keep her voice low and sound completely menacing at the same time.

Sakura was about to answer with a denial but Ino slammed her hand down over Sakura's mouth before she could speak.

"Sh…I think he's coming. C'mon Karen, let's take this outside."

Sakura was dropped onto the floor only to be hauled up onto her feet and pushed out the back doors into the pouring rain outside. She saw Mr. Hatake leaving his class through the small watery window in the middle of the back door and tried to call out to him, but she was stifled by Karen again.

When Ino said the cost was clear, both girls beat Sakura until she could barely stand and then left her there in the rain.

**Here's chapter two. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Don't Stand So Close To Me.**

**Chapter Three:**

Temptation, frustration

So bad it makes him cry

Wet bus stop, she's waiting

His car is warm and dry

Kakashi was just about to run to his car through the rain when he realized he forgot something back in his office. As he traipsed back down the long hallway, he got lost in his thoughts along the way.

Every corner reminded him of her. She'd be at her locker smiling and laughing as she talked with her friends, and then catching his eye, she would send him one of her special smiles. He knew it was wrong for her to pay that kind of attention to him, but he just couldn't bring himself to confront her about it. Truth be told, he enjoyed it. But it could never go any further than a smile in the hallway, and that's what had him leaning against a locker trying to reign himself in, tears of pent up frustration leaking from his eye and soaking into his mask.

After a few moments, he shook his head and began making his way again back to his office.

***

Sakura pulled herself up onto her hands and knees. Her clothes were soaked through completely and the contents of her bag were strewn across the soggy concrete. With some effort, she stood and began to gather her soiled belongings, tears mingling with the rain on her face.

As she trudged down the damp sidewalk, rain pounding into her skull, she noticed there was a bus stop up ahead. She hurried towards it as fast as her sore limbs could handle and soon escaped the beating rain. She then sat down on the hard wooden bench to wait for a bus that could possibly take her somewhere close to home. Somewhere other than this hell.

***

Kakashi ran into the puddle riddled parking lot and fumbled with his keys as he neared his car. Once he was inside, he quickly started the engine and turned the heater up. He then backed out and was on the road for maybe a minute when he noticed a familiar pink head sagging under an old wooden bus stop.

He stopped quickly and rolled down his window.

"Sakura?"

Sakura's head snapped up as she heard her name. Kakashi was quick to take in her battered appearance and the slight bruise forming along her right cheek as though she'd been punched in the face.

"Sakura, what on Earth happened to you?" Kakashi couldn't keep the anger from his voice. "Who did this?" he didn't wait for an answer.

Sakura watched as he reached over and opened the passenger side door. A small wave of the heat inside wafted onto the skin of her chilled cheeks and it felt like heaven for a moment.

"Come on, get in and I'll take you home," said Kakashi warmly. His anger was swiftly replaced with sympathy and all he wanted was for her to be warm and happy again.

"But…but I'm all wet. I'll ruin your seats," said Sakura quietly. Kakashi had to strain to hear her.

"Nonsense," he said as he began to rummage around slightly in his back seat. He triumphantly pulled a worn old green towel out and proceeded to place it over the passenger's seat. "There, now hurry and get in before you catch pneumonia."

Sakura gladly ran to the warm haven of Kakashi's car and was soon warm inside and out as four vents blasted warm air at her from all sides.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Kakashi's curiosity got the better of him.

"Sakura, please tell me, who did this to you?" she looked out the window at the fog and rain outside.

"No one, Mr. Hatake, I was just walking home and I tripped and fell," she said slowly, more to the window than to him it seemed.

"You know, we're not in school at the moment. You don't have to call me Mr. Hatake," he said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Ok," she said quietly.

"So, Sakura, where do you live?" he asked. He hated this awkwardness more than anything. He wanted so badly for her to be comfortable around him.

"Just turn right on Konoha Blvd. and it's the third house on the left," her voice was dull.

"Sakura, I know someone gave you those bruises. You don't have to tell me who right now, but could you tell me why at least?"

Sakura suddenly burst into tears startling Kakashi so much he nearly went off the road.

"It's so horrible! Kakashi, they…they think I'm sleeping with you so you'll give me a higher GPA…" said Sakura between sobs.

He had suspected as much what with the way the other students gossiped and griped about his special treatment towards Sakura. He should never have singled her out. He should have done his best to keep his distance and treat her like any other student, but he knew that it was a losing battle either way. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stay away, and now she'd paid the price for his obsession.

"Kakashi…you missed the turn," said Sakura absentmindedly. Her sobs had subsided quickly and left her feeling slightly numb inside. She was staring at him and the odd look in his visible eye.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I just got distracted," he said as he pulled over, intending to make a U-turn once the road was clear.

In his frustration, he pulled down his mask in an attempt to make it easier to breath. He didn't notice the small gasp or the wide eyes of his passenger. He did notice, however, a small, cool hand reach out and touch his cheek so tenderly, that he couldn't help but lean into it.

When he turned to face her, her viridian eyes were opened wide and sparkling brighter than ever. She was still caressing his cheek.

"Sakura…" he whispered as he gazed back down into her eyes. She blinked, and in that second the moment was broken. She dropped her hand back down to her side and turned away.

"I think the road is clear now Kakashi," she said as she stared intently at her knees.

"Right…You need to get home," he said to himself as he turned around and took the right turn, finding her house quickly enough.

He pulled into the driveway and turned to say goodbye, but she cut him off before he could speak.

"Thank you so much for the ride Kakashi. Um…See you tomorrow," she said quickly as she practically flew from the vehicle, onto her front porch, in the front door and out of sight.

**And that was chapter 3. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Loose talk in the classroom  
To hurt they try and try  
Strong words in the staffroom  
The accusations fly

The next day, class was like a living hell for both Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura was a minute late to class due to a lack of sleep, which she over compensated for in the morning, and the minute she walked in the room there began a buzz of hushed conversation. Her face turned pink as she quickly made her way to her desk.

Kakashi then silenced the class, but it was short lived. Every now and again, a conversation would start up and Kakashi had to sentence at least four of his students to detention for disrupting the class.

It was much worse for Sakura. She heard her name whispered and hissed almost constantly throughout the class period and several people discreetly placed notes on her desk asking if she was single or if she'd like to spend the night some time. Her cheeks flushed pinker than her hair consistently.

The minute the bell rang, there was an explosion of conversation and hardly anyone cared who heard this time. Sakura was glued to her chair. She dreaded that merciless hallway and she was planning on avoiding it for as long as possible.

She took her time putting her books back into her bag and carefully fastening it closed, and then as she stood, she precariously brushed herself off. Kakashi couldn't help but be slightly amused.

"Take your time Sakura. I've got all day," he said playfully, making it obvious that he was simply joking.

Sakura blushed slightly and gave him a small smirk.

"I'm sorry, I just…Kakashi, I really don't want to go out there…they'll eat me alive I know it," she said, her eyes moistening.

Kakashi was instantly serious. He knew if he let her stay much longer the rumors would only continue to get worse, but God how he wanted to just scoop her up into his arms and hold her. He shook his head slightly and lowered his mask to breath better.

"Sakura, you can't stay here forever. The rumors will just get worse and it will solve nothing," he said as he rose from his desk and stood in front of her. She stared into his face for what seemed like ages before she suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

She was sobbing by this point, and Kakashi simply didn't have the heart to push her away. He held her close and let her cry into his chest, all the while shushing her and stroking her soft pink hair.

Both were startled completely and immediately flew apart when the door to the classroom was opened and Ino stepped in, eyes wide but slightly triumphant.

"Mr. Hatake? I was wondering if I could have a word…," she said as sweetly as was possible for her, so it didn't quite come off as sweet.

"Of course you may," he said, slightly strained as he lifted his mask back into place. He somehow knew she was at the bottom of all this, just from the hateful look in her eyes, which she tried to hide.

When he turned to look at Sakura, she was drying her eyes and dusting herself off, and when she made to walk away, Kakashi took her arm gently. He hadn't meant to, it was almost like a reflex to want to have her near him.

"Uh, you forgot your pencil Sakura," he quickly excused himself and then walked over to her desk where one of her pencil's she had dropped lay on the floor. He handed it to her and with his eye tried desperately to tell her that she should stay. Sakura gave him a watery, apologetic look before heading for the door once again.

"Bye Mr. Hatake. See you tomorrow," she said quietly before letting the door close in her wake. He could hear her running down the hall, sobbing.

"I wonder what her problem was," said Ino with hidden sarcasm. Kakashi jumped slightly for he'd almost forgotten she was there.

"I'm sorry, Ino, what was it you needed again?" he asked as he brought his hand to his face and began to massage his forehead.

"Oh, I was just wondering if there was any way I could maybe raise my GPA a few points," she said, her words laced with hidden innuendos. Kakashi's head snapped up at her words. He gave her a very stern look.

"No, Ino, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do for your GPA. You'll just have to work harder in class," he said, lacing his words with pure, unadulterated loathing. Ino gave him an angry look for a moment, but then she was all fake smiles again.

"Oh, well alright. I'll get right on that," she said before heading for the door. Kakashi was thrilled to see her go.

***

The next day was a bad weather day, but the teachers still had to come in to work on planning out the next six weeks.

Kakashi's head was throbbing from a long night of sleeplessness and as he made his way into the staffroom, he hardly noticed the stares and hushed whispers he received upon arriving.

He sat heavily in his chair and forced his eye to stay open. It took him a moment to notice the silence accompanied by all eyes directed at him. He cowered a bit in his chair.

"Um…," was all he could get out before principle Tsunade began to speak.

"Kakashi," she said sternly, "There've been some interesting rumors floating around the school concerning you and one of your students. The rumors hint that the two of you are having an affair in exchange for better grades. Please tell me this isn't true," Tsunade finished in a slightly strained voice. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot, so Kakashi figured she probably had another hangover. This was not to his advantage.

"They are absolutely not true Principle Tsunade. I swear on my life they're completely untrue," he was sweating slightly beneath his mask.

"Well that's good enough for me. On to other things," she said matter-of-factly, as she placed her hands on the table, jarring some cups of coffee a bit. Kakashi breathed a small sigh of relief and proceeded to block out the world for the rest of the morning.

**This one's a bit short, but I'm coming off of a bad case of writers block, so I'm just glad I got something out. If you think it's not up to par though you can review and let me know what you'd like changed. Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters. **

I'm thinking this is the last chapter. If anyone has ideas on how I can continue it, then please feel free to share and I'll see about maybe adding another chapter or two. So sorry for keeping you waiting on this last chapter, I had a huge English project to get done and it took forever!

Chapter Five:

It's no use  
He sees her  
He starts to shake and cough  
Just like the old man in  
That book by Nabakov

The next day, Kakashi was late to class. Sakura could tell his jerky movements and distracted mood had something to do with her, and the frustrating rumors circulating through the school. For as Kakashi hurriedly set up his materials and finally sat down at his desk, he never once looked at her or even acknowledged her existence. She even raised her hand once to ask about a tricky dialogue between Macbeth and his Lady, but he was so busy trying to ignore her that he did just that. She'd kept her hand in the air for maybe a minute before she finally put it back down.

Class went on, but Sakura couldn't quite get into the story of Macbeth. She even found that she was so zoned out, she'd read over a page without even seeing it and that she kept reading the same lines over.

She was glad to hear the bell ring. She knew once they were alone he would apologize and tell her what was bothering him and why he'd ignored her. Sakura knew he was always more himself around her when they were alone. However, as the class emptied, Kakashi's breathing sped up and Sakura could see he was shaking slightly.

"Um…Kakashi, is everything alright? You don't look so good," Sakura said quietly. Her voice shook slightly at the end.

Kakashi surprised her, making her jump slightly when he practically leapt out of his chair and power walked to the door. He poked his head out and once he'd deemed 'the coast clear' he closed the door and locked it from within. He stood there facing the door for a moment, still shaking and breathing hard.

Sakura was convinced by this point that he was about to pull an ax out of his brief case and chop her up into tiny bits with it. She'd never seen him so worked up before. He was always laid back. He was the cool teacher with the weird mask that never gave out homework because he believed when you went home you were supposed to be able to relax.

"Sakura," said Kakashi, so low that Sakura barely heard it, albeit she jumped slightly at the sound of it. His voice was dry, almost raspy and it made chills run down Sakura's spine, though not in the way she expected it would.

Kakashi turned around and faced her when he didn't hear her reply. He saw how shaken his wild mood swing had left her, and slowly began to walk towards her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry if I'm scaring you. I just can't hold this in any longer. I feel like it's killing me, eating away at my insides. I have to tell you. You have to know. I can't keep it in anymore. You have to know how I…how I feel….about you," Kakashi said as he made his way towards where Sakura now stood, looking every bit like a deer in the headlights. She blinked a few times.

"About me?" she whispered. Kakashi nodded, continuing to slowly walk closer.

"Sakura," he said sensually as he finally stopped with only four inches between them. He reached out and tucked her silky pink hair behind her left ear. Sakura closed her eyes at the contact and lifted her own hand to place it over his, keeping it pressed against her pale cheek.

This was not the reaction Kakashi had been expecting. He'd been hoping that if he showed her his intentions, she might reject him and he could then convince himself how foolish he'd been to even consider trying a relationship with a 17 year old. Then he would try his best to move on. However, when he felt her cool hand cover his and press it to her soft cheek, he knew that he wanted this reaction much, much more.

"Kashi," he heard her whisper half his name, her eyes still closed. His hand was tracing her jaw still with her hand pressed to the back of his. Her hands were so small compared with his, he marveled at the vast difference.

Kakashi couldn't bare the distance anymore. He needed to feel more of her. He ached to have her lips. He'd imagined it so many times during classes. When the students were supposed to be reading, he would gaze at her and wonder how her tiny pink mouth would feel pressed against his.

Finally, the strain of holding back was too much for him, and so he took half a step forward and began to lean in. He didn't kiss her right away; he moved their hands down to her neck and then began to gently kiss around her face through his mask. First he kissed her cheeks, then her nose and eyelids, and finally her forehead. He then gazed into her now open viridian eyes trying to ask permission with his own. When he felt he saw what he wanted in her eyes, he lifted his other hand and pulled down his mask.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly and her hand left his to cup his cheek and feel his smooth, slightly tanned skin. Kakashi gave her a moment to take in his exposed face before he knelt in halfway and paused. When Sakura shifted closer, he then closed the distance completely.

It was chaste at first, but she felt so amazingly wonderful that Kakashi couldn't hold himself in. He slowly ran the tip of his tongue over her full bottom lip. He felt her breathe in quickly through her nose before parting her lips for him. When he tasted her for the first time as their tongues met, he thought his mind would explode with pleasure. He moved his hand up to tangle in the hair on the back of her neck and let his other hand press their bodies together. Sakura's own hands were roving through his spiky silver mane as the kiss deepened exponentially.

They made out shamelessly for five full, wondrously long minutes before they parted, both breathing hard and smiling, Kakashi still holding Sakura close to him. Sakura was the first to speak.

"I thought you were going to murder me when you went and locked the door like that. I thought you had an ax hidden in your briefcase," she said, giggling slightly. Kakashi laughed too.

"I know! I was going insane with all the thoughts flying through my head. I kept telling myself how wrong I was, for wanting you, but I just couldn't bear to hold it in any longer."

"I'm glad."

"Why? You like having an old man pressed against you?" Kakashi was half serious, but he hid it behind laughter.

"You're not old, and this is my last year here. I'll be an adult soon and then we won't have to worry about all these silly rumors and people saying we can't be together. We can forget about all that and focus on each other. We can be together."

Kakashi thought that maybe his brain was malfunctioning. She wanted him? She wanted to be with him even after she left school? He couldn't believe it. She couldn't be serious. But as he looked into her eyes, he saw something he didn't even dare to think aloud in his mind. If he thought about it, it might sabotage it somehow.

"You really want to be with me?" he had to ask. He had to be sure before he gave himself to her even more. Though, even as that thought left his mind he knew she had him completely and there was nothing in the world he could do about it.

"Of course I do. I…I love you," she said quietly. Kakashi felt tears prick the corners of his eyes and he couldn't help but smile like a fool in love before kissing her again for another ten minutes. In between kisses he told her how he felt about her.

"Sakura, I love you too…"

Both of them laughed at themselves for being so gushy about it, but on the inside they both knew they loved it.

Thanks For Reading.


End file.
